Addiction
by whocares10315
Summary: Ever since Craig and Tweek had taken their "secret relationship" to the next level, Tweek has been insatiable, while Craig remains apathetic. This is bound to cause conflict…


_**[fanfic] Addiction **_

**Title:** Addiction

**Author:** **whocares10315**

**Pairing:** Craig/Tweek

**Chapter:** One Shot

**[Rating: M to MA for very strong sexual content and offensive language]**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Matt and Trey's precious babies.

**Author's Notes:** Dedicated to **razpberry** for the request.

**Summary:** Ever since Craig and Tweek had taken their "secret relationship" to the next level, Tweek has been insatiable, while Craig remains apathetic. This is bound to cause conflict…

* * *

**Addiction**

There was a world in which Tweek did not feel any pressure. A world he had seldom visited until he had come to realize the means of getting there.

When he first sat with Clyde, Kenny, and Craig, passing a blunt around, he had realized that there could be peace. There was an escape. A relaxing, giggly escape that felt so good.

_Wanna smoke?_ would be Craig's magic words to him, and Tweek would always respond the same way. He really had weed to thank for finding his second means of getting to his perfect world, in fact. He had reached out and wrapped his arms around Craig, feeling his body against the other's, every little brush making his body shiver, sensations overloading due to the magic of the drug.

It had only gotten better since then. Craig always responded to Tweek's little advances; not only responded, trumped them with his own. Tweek always craved for more, though. More pleasure and less pressure. More sensation and less tension. Some kind of release.

But due to Tweek's innate vulnerability and shyness, he did not always act upon his desires. Especially when Craig seemed so apathetic about the whole situation. Sure, when it came down to it, Craig delivered. More than delivered. But Tweek always wondered why Craig was never the one to approach _him_. It seemed strange to Tweek that Craig appeared so nonchalant about that part of their relationship. Tweek always concerned himself over the possibilities that Craig didn't want to act upon it because he still believed he was straight. It would only make sense, since their relationship was still under wraps. Maybe Craig didn't care about him as much as Tweek did him. Maybe Craig didn't want to initiate anything because as long as Tweek acted upon him, he could buffer any outside views by saying he never did anything; that he was coerced.

Tweek would keep himself up all night with these paranoid thoughts, only making his desire that much worse. The calm after their nights together was something Tweek was addicted to. The loss of awareness of the world around him during their activities is the escape Tweek craved for.

He wondered if Craig ever wanted anything like that. But then again it was always so hard to tell- Craig's steely blue-grey eyes always looked so far away. As if he was never really there with Tweek, as he just smoked his cigarette, shrugged, and muttered a monosyllabic answer. But even for someone who appeared so lacking in personality or will, whenever Tweek stared at Craig's profile, following the outlines of his face as if his eyes were fingers, he'd find himself wanting to reach out and touch him; feel that he was truly real. That his friend, though seemingly so absent, was very much there.

"What're you staring at?" Craig asked through his cigarette, his eyes fixed on the road as he drove.

"Ngh!" was Tweek's answer as he frantically looked away, flushing and twitching in embarrassment. "N-nothing!"

Craig frowned around the cigarette that clung the edge of his thin, pale lips, long fingers moving to rub at his face.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked ignorantly, looking down at his fingers and finding nothing. This only made Tweek that more embarrassed.

"No! No," Tweek shook his head passionately, picking at the abused buttons on his shirt. "I was just- looking." His explanation faded pathetically at the end, as if—even now, with their close relationship—he couldn't admit certain things.

Craig's eyes flickered to look at Tweek in the passenger seat before he released a huff of smoke, looking a bit uncomfortable but saying nothing. Tweek knew that if Craig really had a problem with it, he would have said something. Tweek took that as license to keep staring, which he did. He couldn't help it. His eyes always ended up gravitating toward Craig. Even when he thought smoking was such an ugly habit—and totally not a good replacement for coffee in terms of addiction and dependence—it always looked so appropriate with Craig. Like it was a part of him. The way it was placed so lazily between his lips, smoke swirling in front of his equally smoky eyes. Tweek had the strange thought that if Craig was anything but human, he would be a cigarette. And Tweek would be a smoker. By itself, looking so simple and harmless, but when smoked, the dangerous beginnings of craving and addiction with one drag. And Tweek would always be able to taste him, the strange yet delicious flavor of tobacco settling on the roof of his mouth and hiding behind his teeth.

With that thought, Tweek ran his lips over his teeth and swallowed, sighing. Even the thought was enough to make his heart clench with anxiety; what if Craig knew or saw how addicted he was to Craig? Just everything about him—like he couldn't live without him. He didn't know what he would do if Craig knew. If Craig knew how much he needed him to live. If he somehow lost Craig and didn't know quite how to live the rest of his life. All of these things worried him. _Scared_ him.

Craig pulled up into Tweek's driveway, tossing the cigarette butt out onto the road before doing so. When he parked the car, he got out, not waiting for Tweek as he went to the front door. Tweek scrambled out of the car, having issues with the seat belt before coming up behind Craig and opening the door to his house. His parents were out again so they had the place to themselves. Despite there not necessarily being a promise of anything happening between the two of them, Tweek took this as an opportunity. And he knew Craig wouldn't refuse because Craig would see the logic in it and comply.

But the moment they got in the house, Craig made for the basement.

"Craig?" Tweek called after him, shutting the door behind him with a small twitch. "Where-where are you going?"

"Basement," Craig said, looking back at Tweek as if his actions spoke loud enough for him.

Tweek managed to squeak out a, "why?" before looking down, fiddling with his buttons more. He both loved and hated that Craig could make him feel so unnatural and embarrassed. And he knew Craig didn't even try.

"Video games," he blinked in confusion, eyebrows knitting slightly as he stared at Tweek. "Didn't you just get that new console?"

Actually, Tweek's parents had gotten that for him, being told by his doctor that Tweek could use the mental stimulation. It was a complete mystery to Tweek how such a thing could seem like a smart idea, given the amount of medication he was on and how much coffee he had. He liked videogames as much as the next kid, but he couldn't handle the quick movement and flashing lights for more than an hour. He didn't even remember telling Craig about it. But apparently his dark-haired friend had remembered; and that was all he was thinking about.

"Rgh! Sure! I mean- yeah!" Tweek agreed, though he didn't move from his place at the door. "We can do that, if you want to, I mean."

But that wasn't what Tweek wanted. He wondered if his desire to be more physical with Craig was natural. He wondered if that made him a slut or something. He wondered if he was more unhealthy than he had originally thought. He whimpered quietly to himself. He couldn't handle such pressure.

Craig looked at Tweek for a long moment, making Tweek even more anxious. Craig frowned slightly, licking his lips in thought, smoky eyes piercing right through Tweek. Craig moved away from the basement door, walking back toward Tweek.

"You don't want to," he stated, seemingly unperturbed by the fact. "What do you want to do?"

That was another thing Tweek adored about Craig. Craig was pretty inept at being friendly or showing his true feelings about anything to people. In fact, Craig was quite the misanthrope at times, appreciating isolation more than being surrounded by people. That was one thing that had draw him and Craig together in the first place. Tweek wasn't too good at meeting people either; he always worried about what they thought of him. He wanted to make everyone happy in the end, and with the help of his medication and a mature understanding of his condition, he has been able to make plenty of friends. But he was taken advantage of a lot. Tweek knew that. And while he usually didn't stick around those people for long, he endured it with silence. While Craig wasn't able to communicate his feelings well to others by choice, Tweek just couldn't even if he wanted to. Tweek was a strong individual if placed in the right situation, but in the end, he always ended up being the submissive party. Craig was the only one he did so willingly. Because he knew Craig was actually quite sensitive to what others wanted. It was all about whether he cared enough about the person to do anything about it.

"No," Tweek admitted with a bit of a thankful sigh, shaking his head. "No, I don't." Tweek looked up at Craig and moved in to clutch his small fingers into the front of Craig's shirt, biting his lip with a flush of his cheeks.

"Please, Craig?" he asked quietly, knowing that Craig would understand. Even when Craig's expression remained stony and unchanged, Tweek knew he'd understand. Because this was how he approached it. Tweek always asked. Tweek would never just instigate it by doing something. He would always get really close to Craig, hugging him at times, and ask gently if they could. He asked for permission to show him he loved him.

"Now?" Craig asked, looking down at Tweek.

Tweek's expression fell, eyes widening and fingers clenching into Craig's shirt.

"No?" Tweek asked with a twitch, the anxiety making his voice rise visibly as he searched Craig's expression for a reason. "My parents are out- and-and they won't be back for a while. You could probably even sleepover if you really wanted to. I know how much you hate going back home."

Tweek was just rambling. He knew how desperate and ridiculous he sounded but- he didn't understand. Why didn't Craig want him? Was he that repulsive? All the other times they had done anything, it was always fun. He even got to see a part of Craig nobody else did. The expression on his face when he was in the throes of passion, beautiful blue grey eyes dulled with lust. His pale, thin lips slightly flushed and pink with desire. The sweat that graced his hairline. Tweek wanted all of that. He loved that. He wanted to always be the one to make that happen.

"Maybe later," Craig shrugged. "M'kinda tired. How about we watch a movie or something. Do you have Red Racer II?"

Why was Craig doing this? Why was he being so cold? Tweek stared at Craig, not even bothering to hide how upset he was about this. Tweek felt guilty, even when he shouldn't have. Selfish for his own desires, even when the whole point was that Tweek wanted to please Craig. All of it was for Craig. And he didn't even seem to care.

"No," Tweek said, surprisingly firm, almost glaring up at Craig, tugging the front of his shirt a bit more forcefully; as if Tweek, little Tweek, was going to beat him up.

Craig, unthreatened, raised an eyebrow down at Tweek.

"Okay, then we'll watch something else," Craig sighed, taking Tweek's hands—perhaps, far too easily—and removing them from his person. "Chill out."

That was about the worst thing Craig could say. Tweek was constantly told to chill out. It was patronizing in every way. Tweek hated it, especially coming from someone like Craig, who he wanted to believe knew him. Understood him.

"No, I mean, _no_, we're not watching a movie," Tweek insisted, clenching his teeth, his lips in a firm line as he held his ground and stared right back at Craig.

"We're not?" Craig asked, almost curiously, tilting his head. "Then what are we doing?"

Everything Tweek felt, any emotion at all, started to boil over. Tweek couldn't even define how he felt, he was so muddled and confused. But instead of trying to sort it out as he usually did, he caved under the pressure and dealt with it.

"I want you to fuck me," Tweek said, almost mocking Craig's tone as he kept his voice level and threw his arms around Craig's neck, crushing his lips to Craig's. "Right now."

"Tweek," Craig muttered past Tweek's warm mouth, surprised at feeling Tweek's lips against his own, and so fierce. He tried to pry the other off of him. "Stop."

"No," Tweek argued, whining quietly through his kisses, as if trying to coax Craig to respond. He wrapped a leg around Craig's waist, trying to tug him closer, locking his wrists around Craig's neck as he kissed as fiercely and roughly as he possibly could, forcing all his love onto him. He flicked his tongue out to taste Craig's cigarette-stained lips, sighing in delight at finally tasting him and feeling him against him. It was enough to make Tweek dizzy. Like taking the first hit off a bowl.

"Get off of me, Tweek," Craig snarled, sounding legitimately angry, finally shoving the other off of him roughly, making Tweek stumble back and fall back onto the floor on his hands. Craig stood above him, panting and looking disturbed, taking a step back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded coldly, his voice still even though the anger was obvious. Tweek felt the sting of tears and he didn't dare meet Craig's eyes to give him the satisfaction of knowing that Craig influenced how his heart functioned so well.

"Do you really hate being with me that much?" Tweek asked, feeling his throat waver as he clenched his fists to resist the urge to cry. "Do you really have to force yourself to be with me? I thought-I thought-"

Tweek had thought that what he had with Craig was special. Even the fact that Craig didn't want to tell anyone made sense to him. Tweek wasn't ready to admit that to anyone else. But he didn't think that Craig didn't want to admit that to himself either.

"What did you think?" Craig scoffed, kneeling in front of Tweek, the eyes that the blonde loved so much boring into him so painfully. "Spit it out."

Tweek said nothing, shutting his eyes and taking a deep, quivering breath, waiting for Craig to confirm what he was so worried about. That Craig didn't feel anything special for Tweek. That he was going to take advantage and ditch him like all the others. That he was the same as everybody else.

"What? Tell me," Craig ordered, though his orders were still so soft-spoken; the contrast was jarring. "What did you think, huh? That this was all about the sex? That I didn't want anything else?"

"W-what?" Tweek finally opened his eyes to meet Craig's, lips hanging open slightly in confusion. What was his best friend trying to say? For the first time, Tweek really looked at Craig's expression. What he had thought was anger was in fact, disappointment. The way Craig' eyebrows met in the middle was misleading, but his eyes were hard and shut off; but to Tweek- a little bit of sad.

"Is that all you want from me?" Craig asked honestly, lips in a firm line as he waited for an answer. "Did you just want me for sex? Well- fuck that."

Tweek watched in dismay as Craig looked down at his lap, glaring at it as if it had done something wrong. And Tweek even caught a hint of color in Craig's cheeks. Tweek was so floored, he didn't even twitch.

"I'm not going to just sit here and be your fuck buddy," Craig said flatly, his refusal clear. "If you can't accept that, then I'm leaving. And I don't think we can be friends."

Craig's ultimatum was frightening. The last thing Tweek wanted was Craig to leave him and even more so, he didn't want Craig to cut him off as a best friend as well. But Tweek was more hung up about what Craig first said. Fuck buddy? Tweek had never thought of it like that, ever. He had always had a thing for Craig. It was just always hard to tell if Craig ever reciprocated. And now that he was in his own Craig-like way, Tweek didn't know what to say.

Craig chuckled bitterly, taking Tweek's silence as lack of compliance as he sat back on his heels, shaking his head.

"Sorry to tell you that you actually mean more to me," Craig scoffed, looking away. And for the first time, Tweek noticed something about his expression. It was the same hard, and unfeeling look that Craig always had but- it looked more forced. Like he was trying to hide something. Hide the fact that he was actually upset.

"I love you," Tweek blurted.

Craig turned to look at him, his turn to gape. Tweek could only imagine how he looked because he felt like his face was aflame with embarrassment. But he didn't look away, looking hard at Craig, to make sure Craig understood that he was serious. And no matter how embarrassed he was, he was going to let him know.

"I love you, always have and always will," Tweek said, feeling stronger the more he said it; he felt strong enough to even smile like an idiot at Craig's dumbfounded face. "I love you. Stupid."

With that, Tweek attacked Craig, falling on top of him and wrapping his arms around him again. He kissed at the still-shocked Craig's face, getting his eyes, nose, cheeks, lips; anywhere he could reach, showering him with love.

"I thought you didn't want me," Tweek said between all of his kisses, nuzzling Craig, brushing their noses together and smiling more when he felt Craig slowly wrap his arms around him from his lying position. "I thought that you thought I was disgusting."

Craig released a bit of a wheezed laugh, it sounding so funny and sweet to Tweek's ears as he sat up to look down at Craig, who was looking up at him incredulously but holding him nonetheless.

"'Disgusting'?" Craig repeated, shaking his head. "After the first time, I thought all you wanted me for was fucking. Like I didn't mean anything else."

Tweek smothered Craig with another kiss, sighing audibly into his mouth as he pressed his body flush against Craig's.

"All I want to do is please you," Tweek whispered against Craig's lips, sealing his words with a hungry but honest kiss. "Because you make me feel so good."

"Yeah?" Craig asked, amused, leaning up to answer to Tweek's hunger, feeding him, teething his lips and letting their tongues brush. The sensation was enough to earn a moan out of Tweek.

"But only you," Tweek felt like he needed to clarify as he boldly rolled his hips into Craig's, lapping at the other's lips. "You're the only one I want."

Craig's breath hitched at the feel of Tweek's lithe body firm against his. He spread his legs accordingly, one hand dragging Tweek's shirt up to feel his bare skin as the other slithered down to cup his perk cheeks, coaxing Tweek to move harder against him.

Tweek breathed heavily, squirming his body between Craig's legs and bending his knees underneath Craig's thighs. In this new position, Tweek had more leverage to move himself against Craig, more flush. Craig let his head fall back, sighing at the friction between them, trailing his calloused fingertips up the dip of Tweek's spine as his other hand continued to grope and press Tweek closer. Tweek kissed at the edge of Craig's lips, touching the face he so devotedly stared at as he moved down to lick and suck at Craig's neck, shivering at Craig's touch.

"Tweek," Craig whispered gently, his movements growing hesitant despite the need in his body as it responded to Tweek's. "We should go to your room."

"_Nnnh_," Tweek protested, rocking his hips as the front of their pants met, clutching closer to Craig and licking at his lips lewdly. "No. Can't stop." And Tweek couldn't. Now that they had started, he couldn't just move away from Craig. He couldn't be patient anymore. Now that he had a taste, he wanted it all. He was addicted.

"Can't?" Craig snickered a bit breathlessly, rolling Tweek onto his back and pinning his wrists. "Or won't?"

Tweek, always one to respond to Craig's aggressive nature, willingly fell back, letting his body go limp beneath Craig, staring up at him with desire.

"Can't," Tweek insisted with a begging tone, fruitlessly pushing his hips up to try to catch Craig's, whimpering. "Please, Craig."

Craig watched Tweek with some intrigue, tilting his head as he smirked and licked along Tweek's lips and moved a hand between them to cup Tweek. The blonde cried out, turning his head away as his hips acted on their own and moved shamelessly to meet Craig's touch.

"This hard, already?" Craig teased, kissing Tweek, pressing his forehead to Tweek's. "We should definitely go to your room. Your parents- what if they come home early?"

"Sh-shut up!" Tweek retaliated weakly at both points, feeling his body quiver with anticipating from Craig's simple touch. Tweek rolled back on top of him, writhing on top of the other, making it clear how much his body wanted so badly to be touched by Craig. Tweek moved to unbutton Craig's pants with twitching fingers, tugging them down before doing the same to his own.

"Slow down, Tweek," Craig suggested, though he watched the other in amusement at his sexual forwardness. He had always been the one to set the pace, teasing Tweek, making him beg for it. But Tweek didn't seem to have time for that.

Tweek's only response to Craig's smug suggestion was a somewhat violent kiss, making it damn certain that Tweek wanted this and he was going to show it. He nipped at Craig's lower lip, not enough to hurt, simply to exhibit how needy he was becoming. Once both of their pants and underwear were low enough to expose both of their arousals, Tweek moved to press his body back against Craig's, arching his back and spreading his legs wantonly as he rubbed their lower torsos together. Craig sat up on his elbows, grunting in approval, biting and licking at Tweek's collarbone as Tweek threw his head back, small whines escaping him. Tweek could feel the slick slide of their lengths as he humped his hips and moved his hand between them to hold their arousals together, stroking both of them while gasping Craig's name.

"Tweek," Craig groaned approvingly, tugging Tweek's shirt up and sliding his fingers between the dip of Tweek's cheeks, teasing and stroking inside the crease as Tweek's hips rocked back into them.

"_Ahn! Craig_," Tweek shook, drawing out his name as he tensed considerably at the feel of Craig's fingers and moved his hips back shamelessly. "_Nngh._"

Tweek, who had been working on taking Craig's shirt off, stopped to simply hold onto the thin material, feeling the impossible heat between his legs and cheeks. He gasped, crying out as he arched his spine, animalistic in his behavior. Craig, who couldn't wait any longer himself, sat up, tearing his own shirt off before ripping Tweek's off, feeling the pop of the buttons as he tore it off of the other's body. Tweek panted as Craig grew more aggressive toward him. Tweek responded by climbing into Craig's lap, holding onto Craig's head and tugging on his dark hair.

"H-hurry, Craig," Tweek begged, opening his mouth and moving it passionately against Craig's lips, flicking his tongue out with a small whine. "I c-can't hold on anymore."

"Tweek, I don't have _anything_," Craig stressed meaningfully, wrapping an arm around Tweek's narrow waist as the other one moved to resume what his fingers were doing previously despite what he said. Craig was usually pretty prepared for such situations but it had never crossed his mind that they would actually do anything that day so he hadn't brought anything.

"I don't care," Tweek quivered, moving his hand back to lead Craig's fingers in past his entrance, the other hand stroking his already leaking arousal.

Craig finally gave up in trying to resist Tweek's firm advances, feeling himself too far into arousal that there was no stopping it. He growled as he finally pressed one digit inside of Tweek roughly with a second one following it soon after, making the blonde wince but keen passionately.

"_Ha, hah,_ Craig, _nnf_," Tweek huffed, rocking his hips back against Craig's fingers, his insides hugging them tightly against the spreading motion, making Craig moan in anticipation. Unable to resist anymore, Craig removed his fingers to grab Tweek by the shoulders and twist him around. He pushed Tweek harshly down to the carpet, turning Tweek's face downwards as he tugged his pants down further. Tweek whined and spread his knees, pushing his hips up and back with need, clutching pointlessly at the carpet as he pressed his chin and cheek against the floor.

He felt his knees start to burn from the rug and his arousal feel wet and taut against his flat lower abdomen as he pushed back against Craig's firm hold. Craig ran his fingers through Tweek's hair tugging his chin up so he could dip his head over the crook of Tweek's neck, biting and licking along his jawline and neck as he rocked his arousal in the crease of Tweek's ass teasingly.

"_Gah_" Tweek gasped, thrashing beneath Craig, panting and practically drooling on the carpet at the feel of Craig's large and heavy length taunting him. He shoved his hips back, stretching his neck for Craig to mark. "M'gonna _come_, Craig. T-too much. H-hurry."

Craig released Tweek's hair to hold himself over Tweek's arched body with one thin, straight arm. He bit into Tweek's shoulder harshly like an animal in heat as he led the head of his slick length to Tweek's abused entrance, pushing inside Tweek's tight heat before teasingly pulling away, though his own inner thighs and fingers were shaking at the resistance. Craig moved himself back past Tweek's entrance, taking his time as he felt Tweek stretch tightly over him.

"Oh God, _oh Christ_!" Tweek cried out loudly as his entire body quaked at the intensity of his release. As his body tensed around Craig, the dark-haired male groaned, starting to thrust his way gradually inside Tweek, his thrusts sharp and quick. Tweek responded, feeling his seed flick and spurt wetly onto the carpet and onto his stomach as he rocked his hips back to match Craig's quick pace, milking Craig's thick length.

"I-I, c-_ah! Nngh,_" Every attempt Tweek made to try to speak was lost in his fervent cries of pleasure, coupled with his loss of breath as his entire body took every wave of euphoria that his orgasm rocked through his body, only tripled by Craig's harsh thrusts and the thought that he was pleasing Craig.

Craig's thrusts shook the other's small body, and he panted harshly into the crook of Tweek's neck, only slowing to angle himself differently and really feel himself filling Tweek. The blonde was satisfied with waiting for the other to finish inside him, wanting to feel that shivering warmth inside of him. But what he didn't expect was Craig's thrusts to eventually hit that place that made Tweek scream. And he did.

Craig jolted in surprise at his own affect on Tweek, making the blonde collapse in another mess, pushing back as he gasped and whimpered. The mix of the dull pain and the piqued pleasure made Tweek move one of his hands between his legs, feeling how hot and tired his own arousal felt but he jerked himself off anyway, wanting to milk one more out of himself as Craig continued to make his body ring.

Craig, sensing that he was close and that Tweek had another in him, leaned back on one hand, holding Tweek's hips with the other and thrust a few more times in quick succession before finally finishing, groaning lowly. He gasped for air, getting lightheaded from their long excursion as he pulled Tweek's hips back onto his arousal, prolonging the waves of ecstasy that made his toes curl and every hair on his body stand.

Somewhere along the way, Craig had felt Tweek tighten around him and cry out weakly, his hand working overtime between his legs as he came a second, feebler time.

Finally, they collapsed onto the ground together, panting heavily for much-needed air, their slick and dirtied bodies cooling. An exhausted Craig absently kissed at the bite mark he had created and down the scoop of Tweek's shoulder, showing his affection in another way, just to be sure Tweek understood; it wasn't just the sex.

Though they had just proven that that was a very huge pro in their relationship.

Tweek turned his head to catch Craig's lips lazily, making small coaxing noises before laying his head down with a sigh, too tired for anything. In their strange bent over position, neither of them felt more comfortable. Craig removed himself from Tweek, making the other tense slightly before relaxing, sighing deeply. Tweek had never felt more relaxed or protected than with Craig pressing his warm body against his back the way he was. He simply stayed there in his weird somewhat sitting-lying position, a twitch not in sight.

This was what Tweek was so addicted to. The peace.

They lay there for a long time until Craig started to feel cold, even with Tweek's body heat to help him.

"Tweek," Craig murmured groggily against the blonde's neck. "Tweek, let's wash up and take a nap upstairs. Tweek."

Craig frowned when Tweek didn't answer, but when he looked he realized Tweek had fallen asleep, snoring gently. Craig resisted a snort of disbelief- how someone could just konk out like that on the floor in that position was beyond him. But he didn't wake Tweek up. He knew how hard it was for the blonde to get to sleep with his anxiety and coffee-drinking. He simply sighed as he slowly sat up, gathering his and Tweek's clothes, going upstairs to put them in Tweek's room. He returned down the stairs, feeling a bit strange walking around Tweek's house naked, though he didn't really mind. He had to stop and look at Tweek, sleeping in such a strange position; but he smiled at him affectionately. He moved to pick Tweek up from his waist, the blonde drooping comically. Tweek didn't weigh much so it didn't take a lot for Craig to get him to lay in his arms like a child. Craig wondered how Tweek could be such a heavy sleeper but he figured it was because their activities had really taken a lot out of him. Tweek had really put his all in in pleasing him. Craig kissed Tweek's hair in appreciation. He sidestepped the tiny "stain" on the ground and told himself he'd clean it up after he put Tweek to bed. He wouldn't want Tweek getting into trouble. Not after he had shown Craig how much he loved him.

Craig started to carry Tweek up the stairs and looked down when Tweek instinctively snuggled close to Craig, laying his head in the crook of Craig's shoulder comfortably. Craig released a sound of relief as he went to Tweek's room.

He was relieved that Tweek seemed to be just as addicted to him as Craig was to him.

* * *

~*Love? Hate? Undecided? Let me know. Thanks for reading!*~


End file.
